


Promise?

by MajesticMoonlight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Idiotic Hat, J.K. Rowling - Freeform, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajesticMoonlight/pseuds/MajesticMoonlight
Summary: August Snape, Severus Snape’s daughter. She was beautiful, her dark, curly brown hair, in which she added highlights to daily, her deep, dark, romantic brown eyes. She was one of the brightest people in the wizarding world.  Why was she put in Slytherin, if she’s such an angel? Did the hat make a mistake? She’ll soon find out why. Why she was put into Slytherin. Why she never met her mother. Why her father was so protective. Why she was putting everyone in danger, being around them. And why she was who she was. August changes more than one person during her time at Hogwarts. She was exited to go to Hogwarts, not knowing how much pain she would bring to everyone at Hogwarts, including herself.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Promise?

6 Years Old

“Daddy, I don’t want to go with you!” I snapped. “August Ella Snape! That’s the fifth time you’ve said that! I already gave you my answer.” He shot back quickly. “But-” I started “No buts,-” Him saying that made me softly chuckle. He smiled “I think you’ll like it there, it’s decorated for christmas. And my friend is bringing his boy, he’s just about the same age as you.” He told me. 

When we arrived at the castle, my six year old brain alost shut down. “Wow!” I said right before I took off running around the grounds, eventually ending up rolling in the grass. My dad chuckled.

“Ah, Severus you’re here!” I heard someone say. His voice was cold, and a bit scary. I shrugged it off, and tried to identify the cloud right above me. “Draco, why don’t you go and look at the clouds with August.” I heard him say something, but couldn’t make out his words.

“Hello.” I heard a soft, quiet voice. I jumped, then realized he was just as little as me. “Hey you scared me!” He laughed quietly. 

“What are you doing?” The boy asked. “Trying do identify, exactly when the precipitation part of the cycle will start. It should be soon, my smell has heightened and there was a red sunset this morning. I can also smell the very intricate smell of a storm in my nostrils.” I could tell he was confused, I couldn’t even figure out where I got all that from. I knew it was true, those were signs of rain, but still.

“Um-” The boy sounded confused. I chuckled. “Just kidding, I’m trying to make out this cloud.” I told him. He slowly lowered, and looked where I was pointing. He eventually was lying right beside me. 

“Easy it’s a dragon protecting her egg!’ He said a bright tone in his soft voice. I looked at him, taking in his platinum blonde hair, and blue eyes. I guess this is called true love, at least for a 6 year old girl.

“How stupid of me, you’re obviously right.” He let out a small chuckle. I sat up, him following my movements.

“I’m August Snape,” I put my hand out. “I’m Malfoy, Draco Malfoy” He shook my hand.  
“Want to be friends, Malfoy?” I asked quietly. “I’ve never had a friend before.” He replies hesitantly.  
“Well there’s a first time for everything, or in this case, a first person for everything.” I said proudly, thinking I had the wisest words ever. “Then I will be your friend, Snape.” We laughed, looking back up at the clouds again.

“August, Draco, come on were going inside.” My dad had sort of yelled. Me and Draco jumped up almost immediately. 

My dad chuckled, “Someones exited.” He said softly in my ear. He had picked me up when I ran and hugged him.

I didn’t see Draco’s eyes staring at us. Craving the same attention from his father.

But he was too scared to even smile at him.

When my dad put me down, he grabbed my hand gently, and led us into the castle.

8 years old  
Most people thought of my father as cold, mean, and just overall a dick. I had just realized two years later. 

Draco and I decided to come back to Hogwarts, with my dad. While he worked we planned on pulling pranks and stuff. First he brought us into his classroom, to introduce us to the class.

We heard voices in the hall. Seconds later the doors bursting open, smiles immediately dropping. Laughs lost in silence. 

It was weird. Almost like they feared just the meer presence of my father. It kind of hurt, to be honest.

“Class-” His voice was cold, and I realized why they feared him. I searched the room, not caring to listen to my fathers words.

Suddenly I saw two boys. I swear I was seeing things, red hair, brown eyes, Gryffindor robes. And the same exact face.

One of them noticed my staring. He smiled and winked at me. Not in a flirtatious way, just a playful fun way.

Then I heard my name. “This is August. My daughter.”

I saw mouths drop, gasps were let out of many mouths. The boy that caught me staring looked at the other. Giving him an ‘I told you so’ look.

I let out a soft chuckle. Though only the boys heard it.

I felt a weird sensation. Realizing that this place, felt like home.

You see I never really had a home. We were always moving around.  
I wish I could call the Malfoy Manor home. I was there a whole lot, so why couldn’t I? 

I didn’t really know why. It was too cold, the only place I called home before here was Draco’s room.

Probably because he was always in there. But, it was also so warm. And the failure scent always made me fill happen, when I soaked it up.

That was besides the point though.

After the class had ended, Dad let me and Draco free.

I hurried down the hall, looking for the boys that I saw. 

“Ow, August you’re hurtin’ my wrist.” Weird, my wrist was hurting as well.

“Sorry.” I let go and the pain in my wrist stopped. I grabbed my wrist, confused, I gazed at it.

“Are you okay?” “No, she’s feeling her soulmates pain, hear that Fred!” One of the boys yelled, smiling.

“Oh, yeah! Miss Wide Eyes, has a soulmate!” The other boy said. Although the sentence itself was kind of rude, he said it in such and endearing way.

Draco and I looked up at the boys. Wide smiles, reaching up to their eyes.

“I’m Fred, and this is George.” He gestured his head toward the other boy. “No that’s George, I’m Fred!” 

Draco and I, heads slightly tilted, looking at each other in confusion. 

“Ok I’m actually George and this ones Fred.” Draco and my eyes shot to the other boy. Asking for reasurance using our eyes. He nodded approvingly.

We introduced ourselves as well. “ You two think you could help us?” Fred asked, looking at us with a large grin. We nodded.

“Ok, heres the plan…” George went on telling us the plan. 

It was perfect.

We followed Fred and George to the Great Hall. It was luch and we were hungry, we also decided it was the perfect place for our plan.

Fred and exchanged looks with us, informing us that the boy that just passed us, was their brother. Percy.

We took what we need and were off.

I “accidentally” ran into Percy. “I-I’m so sorry.” I started, fake tears swelling up in my eyes. 

The people who were sitting with him had their gaze on me crying. I gave Draco a thumbs up.

He poured the disgusting, goopy, chunky substance into percy’s goblet.

After I stopped crying we walked away, big smiles on our faces. 

We sat down with Fred and George. “Your acting skills are wicked.” Fred complimented.

I smiled, returning my gaze on Percy. 

We watched as the clueless boy slowly started drinking out of his goblet, not realizing the chunkiness until he took a couple gulps.

Suddenly his skin started bubbling, as his features slowly shifted. He then looked like an old man, long, greesy, grey hair, he had a bald patch in the front of his head though.

I reconized the old man. He was the grouchy one that put everyone in detention. He had a cat, Mrs. Norris, I think.

Everyone started laughing around us, we joined in.

**Author's Note:**

> My first work! More is coming out! If you have any ideas, comment them. I would love to hear what you guys want to see! Also sorry it's a bit short. :( And I realize it looks like this is turning into a Fred Weasley/Reader but it's not. There are a lot of mistakes please ignore them.


End file.
